


Spirit Of The Forest

by IRA_Writes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRA_Writes/pseuds/IRA_Writes
Summary: Atem had only needed to return the Jewel of the Forest but he got involved with an archer he found. His life just continued to be miserable didn't it? Join us and see what happens in this journey. Monarchshipping / YamixAtem
Relationships: Atem/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 1





	1. I Met An Archer

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello there! it's DreamPuzzle back at it again with a nee content but its not puzzleshipping. I'm approaching this ship with caution and thanks to a good friend of mine, she has me completely hooked with monarchshipping. Updates will be random and the scenes will also be like oneshots.
> 
> Update on my puzzleshipping stories: I am planning to finish them, i just dont know when. Thank you for all your patience dear readers.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Title: Spirit Of The Forest
> 
> Pairing: Atem/Yami Yuugi (Monarchshipping)
> 
> Warning: Yaoi, Fluff, Angst, Rated T
> 
> Universe: AU/ Gods and Spirits

  
It was cold and chilly even when the sun was high up in the sky, the South proving to be a different territory than what Atem was used to since he hailed from the East. True, it was a neighboring country but still, it always felt like you were walking in another dimension because why was it downright frigid? Atem didn't know, and he didn't want to either, too busy at strapping his sword to his side.

  
See, Atem was the prince of the East, sent by his father to go to the Southern Country. He had been sour about it, asking why he was sent out when there were messengers that could do it, but his father had told him that he needed to learn negotiation's of peace, yada yada.

  
Well, he had taken his horse with him, and some of the guards along the way, but sadly, they were ambushed and Atem had gotten away unscathed, even though he tried to defend the guards, failing and feeling miserable about it because why was life so damn cruel?

  
He mourned for the loss of his guards, mourned for everything that was taken from them, their life, their wishes, and their hopes and Atem wanted to help them so bad at that time but the guards were adamant on sending him away, telling him to go without them and so Atem did, regretting that with a deep sigh.

  
The prince still had what the hunters wanted, still intact and still with him, he still had the scroll for a safe entrance on the Southern Gates. He still had the valuable jewel hanging on his neck. The Jewel of the Forest.  
It was important, so he heard, to the king of the southern country, to why the king lent it to his father he had absolutely no idea, but ever since it was handed to them, the east had been thriving and getting good crops and livestocks, but Atem didn't believe any of that, because it was just a silly piece of rock wasn't it?

  
Atem kept on walking, coming to the nearest town near the forest that you had to pass before you arrived at the city, violet eyes scanning the small rundown village that had people in them.

  
The houses weren't that big, just small shacks here and some mud houses there. Atem let out a sigh, wanting to rest his tired mind and weary soul. His boots crunched on the dirt as he walked, trying to find any inn that was available in this small village, and it made Atem's heart ache because his trusted guards weren't with him and this people seemed... Hostile in a way?

  
His judgement was correct because the people that he encountered gave him weird and cold stares, shooing him away by shaking their heads, refusing him the welcome of staying in one of their available inn. They didn't take well to the eastern people, and especially one who spoke the southern language brokenly. It was a great offense to them and so they had shooed the weary prince away.

  
"Gods, I wanna lay down somewhere." Atem groaned and washed his face on his hands, shouldering the remaining bag he had and some of his money, enough to last him for the whole journey.

  
Well, there was only one place he could go.

* * *

It was the forest itself... And Atem loathed that he had to stay in the woods for the whole time. It was already mid noon and Atem was tired, he had to hunt for food somewhere lest he starve himself to death.  
The tan skinned man let out a small sigh as he kept on walking, boots crunching at every step he made, however, something made him stop and blink because—

  
Atem did a double take at a— a person? Was that a person? He began to run, going over to a fallen figure who was lying face down because sweet Osiris! They looked like they had seen better days! "Are you alright?" He asked, brows furrowing together as he knelt down.

  
The person didn't move and Atem feared for the worst, as he turned the other over, who had a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to their side. Purple eyes widened as it saw the face of the stranger, the surprise washing over him like he had just been electrocuted.

  
"What in the name of... Holy hell—" Atem stammered, cursing to himself because this man, this battered and unconcious man was a perfect image of him! Except he was pale, had more red highlights in his hair and— and well— the prince didn't know what to make of him, tapping at a very pale cheek.

  
The person stirred and groaned, lids fluttering but not opening, a small mewl leaving slightly parted lips in pain (Atem noticed), Atem jumped to his feet, eyes wide as he saw the person stir and he was debating if he should run or not. He wanted to help damnit! But.. but he also wanted to run! It was all so conflicting!

  
Atem wanted to groan because a small part of his mind was nagging at him to help and if the prince knew any better, he just knew that it would always win. Curse his soft side!

  
Now that Atem was not so close to the person and he was finally able to observe him properly, the passed out stranger was wearing a tight black sleeveless kimono that hugged his form, the back end of his clothing a few inches longer than the front and on his waist was a rich red obi, he was also wearing dirty white shorts that stopped at the knees and then royal violet eyes trailed to thin arms that wore fingerless leather gloves reaching almost up to his elbows.

  
There was only one thought in Atem's mind: The stranger was... Intriguing, he felt like there was something tugging deep into his soul, a long aching, emptiness seemingly filling and Atem wanted that to last, so he inched closer and closer, raising his hand and then placing it on a pale cheek once again.  
The prince kept on staring and then caressed that soft skin, blinking slowly, trying and yet not trying to wake up the sleeping stranger.  
The paler male stirred, without Atem noticing, too focused on a face that resembled his own yet at the same time not.

  
"Wake up." Atem whispered, leaning closer. "Wake up and open your eyes."

* * *

As if hearing his voice, eyelids twitched and then fluttered open, revealing rose red slowly, the thin body of the stranger trembling slightly and Atem's breath got caught in his throat because—

  
The pale man's eyes snapped open in alarm and panic when he realized someone was staring at him, a screech leaving pink lips because there was a dark skinned man near his face as if he was about to do something. Atem cried out at when he was shoved backwards and an arrow was pointed at his face, the crimson eyed male's wide eyes staring at him intensely, confusion, panic, anger, question, all mixed emotions thundering behind them.

  
"Hey! Why did you push me?!" Atem asked after the initial surprise had passed and he swatted the dangerous pointed weapon out of his face with a kick, causing the arrow and bow to fly out of the archer's grip, said being letting out a cry and then slowly backing away, eyes starting to narrow in their normal shape.

  
"...You going to hurt me...?" A question, after a moment of silence, the archer's eyes narrowing further into slits, accent thick with confusion and tone guarded. He was speaking the southern language and Atem understood a little since he studied the southern language, as his father wanted.

  
But at the question, Atem's eyes widened and then narrowed, quite offended because really? The archer looked too weak to even be a threat, he look like he couldn't harm a fly. "Hurt you? No!" He stalked closer and the archer backed away until he was pressed on the tree, like prey being trapped.

  
"I question... Are *you* going to hurt me?" Atem asked, until he was almost nose to nose with the archer, not even noticing that the distance between them was already almost gone.

  
The archer stayed silent, his eyes roaming around Atem's face, observing calculating, confused, and then widening, lightening up as it roved around Atem's lean frame, causing the being investigated male to be self conscious, pulling away from the other and taking a few steps back, his leather armor was hiding his off white tunic that had intricate patterns on them.

  
Atem also wore black skin tight pants and steel tipped boots. To anyone, Atem looked like a wanderer, with the armor, the small pack he carried and the sword on his side, and this was what the archer thought in his head as he stared at Atem. In the end, after a few minutes of observing, the pale man shrugged and dove for his bow and arrow, purple eyes following, slightly narrowed in confusion.

  
What in the name of Ra? What... Why was the stranger acting like a.. a kid? Diving down for his weapon? Really? Atem grasped at the hilt of his sword, ready to take action if needed but the stranger spoke, weird, strange, and slightly.. intriguing.

  
"...don't think you will... Seems nice, you." He said and turned to Atem, putting his arrow back into it's quiver and then shouldering his bow, turning back to the tan male, tilting his head, the guarded and yet curious light still there but not so much anymore. He stalked closer to Atem and then pointed at him.  
The prince raised a brow, clicking his sword out of its sheath slightly, ready to draw. "What? Why are you pointing at me?"

  
The archer tilted his head. "...Come with you. I want."

  
Atem blinked rapidly.

  
What? What?! WHAT?!

  
Seriously? The stranger wanted to come with him? Atem didn't want to involve anyone! Not after what his guards had went through and that still hurt. He didn't want to get others hurt as well! He opened his mouth. "You cannot—"

  
"You don't know the way," the archer flatted. "...I know. I come with you."

  
... Point...taken.

  
Atem sighed and sheathed his sword, the stranger's word strange to his ears but none the less felt assuring that it was insane and Atem feared it. "...Fine, you lead the way, archer." He said bitterly. "But if you do anything strange or something that will not be appropriate, I will not hesitate to dispose of you."

  
The archer's eyes lit up and a small smile rode up his lips as he shrugged. "..Kay.." was all he said and then he gestured for Atem to follow him. "..Come with. I have a place for you to rest." He said. If Atem's threat made itself known in the archer's mind, he didn't show it.

  
Atem followed with slight hesitation as the archer began walking, feet that was covered by black fur showed only toes that had sharp nails. The prince sighed and shook his head, now was not the time to overthink, that was for later. At this moment, Atem was tired and weary and the archer was offering him a place to stay.

  
He hoped that it was better than the chilly forest and cold treatment that he had gotten from the village that he had passed by.


	2. To Teach Another How To Communicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Soooooo not sure where I’ll be taking this fic but whoopie~ another chapter guhhhh--- My mind is blocked and I am dying— y’all feel me? Writer’s block is screwing around and making me feel like the worst writer. But anyways! Enough of my rambling! Let’s begin.  
> Note: The way they are talking in broken paragraphs and misplaced words is part of the story and is not a typo. Also! I do not own the original anime, Kazuki Takahashi does and I am just a writer who writes for the sole purpose of fiction.

Atem sat by the fire that night when they arrived to where Yami said he could rest, finding out that it was nothing but a mere cave that had barely any materials at all. Like it was the only place that the archer knew. 

  
The prince had groaned and asked the other man if this was where they would be staying to which the archer replied. “Yes. Closer to the city, bear with it.” Was his only explanation and Atem immediately shut up, his face sour like he’d just eaten rotten cheese. 

  
Although he was thankful that there was atleast a decent place to sleep. If by decent, then the furs spread all over the stone floor in the small cave was anything, then yes, it was what Atem had to sleep in. In his armor. Outside, a small bonfire had been built and the prince had not the heart to sleep as of yet, choosing to stay close by the warmth of the crackling flame, leaving behind the mattress of fur in the cave. 

  
The Archer was nearby too, perched up on a large, smooth, round rock, a little away from the burning warmth of orange flame, his face turned away and facing northward up, staring straight at the moon with his gleaming and guarded eyes that shown in the darkness of the night, underneath the hundreds of stars. Atem didn’t know the intention behind such intense gaze and yet he found himself not one to pry so he had not questioned what was in the other's mind. 

  
The song of the night, with crickets chirping, the breeze blowing, and the distant song of the wolves, stretched for so long, followed by another that you’d wonder why the humans themselves were quite in the shared space they were currently occupying, their minds filled with their own intrusive thoughts and perhaps wishes that one could not voice. 

  
Atem’s eyes flicked downward to the cord around his neck, the thin frayed rope that held the jewel in it’s place. The Jewel of The Forest. 

  
A tan hand rose up to cup and examine it again, turning it around all over to inspect and satiate his curious mind of what the purpose of this little gem was that it was important they urgently return it. The crimson colored Jewel glowed hauntingly in the shadows of the flames, emitting a small pulse every now and then like it was alive. Atem doubted that, he doubted the stories that it made everything seem so healthy and could cure the land. 

  
The crickets chirped more and the trees sighed as the breeze caresses the leaves on their branches. 

  
Crimson eyes wandered over to the tan male, looking curiously at the weary man, at this… traveler who carried a sword and— wait was that a stone? A glowing stone? 

  
Pink lips pursed and then moved to form a whole sentence. “What is that?” 

  
Atem started when the Archer spoke, looking up and meeting curious eyes that was narrowed and had long lashes. The prince did not quite trust the other just yet and if the jewel was any value to him, then he certainly wouldn’t divulge the secret. But it was just a useless stone right? What harm could it do?

  
“Oh, just a jewel. Not important,” Atem grunted, speaking in broken Southerner. 

  
A pale nose scrunched up (wait— why did he look adorable? Atem found himself thinking), his traveling companion looking displeased at the vague answer of the traveler in front of the fire. “I see. Name, you?”

  
That… was not what he excepted and it made Atem blink in slight shock. A confused rumble emitted from his chest. Did he hear that right? The archer was asking for his name? For the Jewel’s name? His companion spoke in a strange way. He was native to this lands right? So why was his own speech broken down like Atem’s? The prince did not know what to make of him, nor did he know who this man was referring to so he settled with the safer option. His name. 

  
“I am Atem. From the East, and you?”   
He didn’t outright say he was a prince though. For now it would be enough. 

  
Purple eyes went up and then flicked downwards when the other man looked at him with those intense eyes and “Atem?” the archer let the name linger and roll in his mouth which for some unknown reason made goosebumps appear on the aforementioned male’s skin “Suit's you, name nice.” feeling the residue of warmth prick at his skin. 

  
Perhaps it was from the fire. Yeah that must be it. 

  
The archer frowned when the fire began to dim and his eyes wandered over to where the pile of wooden sticks were supposed to be but none was there and so he slid down from the rock and away from it as he began to strap his quiver of arrows and his bow on his form. “I will be back. Get wood, stay here.” He warned. 

  
Atem was left in bewilderment at the abrupt leaving of the archer who said he had to stay here because.. he had to get wood? His eyes followed the archer as his form seemed to melt in the shadows, disappearing and letting it swallow him whole. 

  
_‘What in the name of Ra was that all about? I just asked for his name and he says he has to get wood?’_ Atem wondered, eyebrows furrowed, left alone in the comfortable warmth of the crackling fire as he rubbed his hands along his arms because why was it suddenly so cold that the light and warmth the fire gave was not enough? Why did it make him shudder suddenly? ‘ _Weird… I haven’t felt cold in a while'_

  
_‘Perhaps I’m imagining things. I’m just tired. Maybe I just didn’t notice, yeah that must be it.’_

* * *

Atem was left to his own thoughts, for a while he had not the consciousness to notice his surroundings, so lost down the trip in memory lane that he did not notice the presence of his traveling companion who had returned, standing a little away from Atem who was lost in the crevices of his mind, wondering about something, his eyes glazed over. 

  
“Something on your mind?” a familiar voice asked near him. Close. Too close. 

  
Atem jumped and whirred around, hand gripping around the hilt of his sword that was stationed by his side, eyes wild before “Oh…” he intoned lamely, slowly letting his hand go slack. “It’s you.”

  
“Yes,” the archer said, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. “Why so jumpy? Said I was going to get wood.” 

  
As if to prove his point, the archer held out a bundle of sticks that were securely pressed against his arms and chest that Atem could not keep count of. He was lucky that he had found Yami, after all, he did not trust himself to walk around in the dark or he might encounter savages around here. He wouldn’t take his chances. 

  
“I suppose,” Atem answered slowly, his face showing bemusement. 

  
The pale man made a small noise at the back of his throat, dropping the firewood nearby before straightening his posture as if he had just remembered something. 

  
“Name’s Yami, lone wolf of South,” the man, now known as Yami, introduced himself finally. “Nice… to meet you?” 

  
“Oh… same to you, I guess.” 

  
An awkward silence filled the air as Atem mulled over the other's name. Who in their right mind would name a man like that? Yami? Darkness? What in the name of Ra? But.. well.. he couldn’t deny that it did suit the other man. 

  
Yami’s eyes slid back to Atem when the silence became unbearable, watching as the tan man began to play around with the red thing— stone?— that was in his fingers grasp. Curiosity bested Yami’s will to not talk and he just really had to ask about that.   
“Why you carry that around?” 

  
“Pardon?” Atem asked sharply, eyes showing his distrust as Yami held up his hands in surrender. 

  
Yami then pointed at the red round stone in Atem’s hand. “Why you carry? It important?”   
Atem’s eyes shown with an unreadable emotion, conflict maybe? As he looked down at the glowing jewel, asking if he should humor Yami? Maybe he should. “…Yes, have to bring back to king, must return it after being in the kingdom of the East.” 

  
“East? That your home? Why you carry Jewel back to South if it belong to your kingdom of East?” 

  
Atem’s eyes narrowed at the cluelessness of the other. Was this man seriously stupid? Or was he pretending? Sure, Yami didn’t speak in full, even grammatically correct sentences but him having no idea on what the jewel was and questioning why he had to bring it to the South? Now that was just a little suspicious to Atem. Yami would’ve already stolen the jewel if he did know it was expensive, he should know right? So… why didn’t he? 

  
“Have you not been in the city before?” Atem bit, diverting the topic. 

  
Yami blinked, halting in his actions at what Atem said, his burning purple gaze nailing the archer on where he was. There was a flash of hurt underneath those crimson eyes but it was gone just as quick as Yami looked away. 

  
“No. Never been to city for.. uhm..” pale fingers began to count and Yami’s lips moved in time with his counting while Atem waited, frustration clear on the air around him. “For… 15 years? Long time? I dunno, but 15 years ago. Very long time.” 

  
The eyes of the prince went wide and a tongue was tied, anything he had to say all but dying in his throat, at loss for speech. Had he heard that right? Yami had not interacted with the human civilization for 15 years? Was that why he was outdated? 15 years of isolation and wandering around the forest? 

  
Okay, ouch, that was lonely and it made Atem’s heart ache, his eyes going soft as well as his beating chest at Yami’s situation. “That long? How.. how did you survive… here?” 

  
Yami shrugged, taking off his bow and quiver. The pale fingers of the archer began playing at the string of his weapon as he seemed to debate on how to answer the traveler in front of him, Atem tossing sticks into the fire and feeding it. “I hunt prey, I make arrows, find scrapes around, then I make fire. It’s not bad. It my life.” 

  
Was… Was Atem encountering a feral man? A man of solitude that had gone astray? Oh crap, had he royally screwed up? Had he without a clue picked up a man who had nary a knowledge about the world outside, not even being civil and acting like a regular human who had an actual normal behavior? 

  
“-stern speech different from Southern?” the voice of Yami cut through like a knife through butter, snapping Atem out of his intrusive thoughts and questions, causing the tan male to almost double over in shock and panic. “Uh, pardon?” 

  
“Eastern language. Different from Southern?” 

  
Atem stared pensively at Yami then looked down and reached to the stick pile for another set of firewood, throwing it into the crackling flames that grew a bit brighter at the wood that was thrown in. “Yes, very different. Not like southern. Southern is rough, Eastern is… smooth.”

  
“Can…” a small pause, then “Can you teach me?” bright and playful crimson eyes met surprised purple. 

  
“You—” Atem began, only to halt at those words, at what the other said before once again going all soft, cursing himself that he was damned with this empathy as he switched to his core language, the Eastern language. _“You want to learn my language?”_

  
And true, while the southern had a harsh intonation here and there, most of their words all but rough, while the Eastern language was very much sweet and had a light tone to it but commanded respect as well. 

  
If Yami understood none of his words then he’d drop the topic and just go about the night, but Yami was bouncing up and down, grinning from ear to ear. “I want to learn! I want to learn please!” 

  
There was a catch and Atem considered his options as he looked at the excitable Yami who resembled that of a child who was given a treat. He stayed silent for a moment, weighing his thoughts. 

  
“Fine. I teach you Eastern language, you lead me safely to the king. Sound fair?” He bargained. 

  
And Yami, being the curious and sweet and chaotic being he was, who knew not of how the city operated this days, accepted with barely contained joy. “Yes, yes! I will! You promise to teach me Eastern language?” 

  
Atem blinked again at the childish display and sheer joy the other male was emitting from the simple fact that the prince would be teaching Yami his native language. For some reason, it made him feel all kinds of soft and warm, feeling heat creep up his whole body. An unconscious smile planted itself warmly on tan lips because he, for something he didn’t know, wanted to protect this man at all cost and perhaps make him smile like that too. 

  
“I promise.”

  
There, he said it. Atem scooted backwards as Yami leaned forward, attentive and grinning, rocking back and forth. “Okay!” 

  
“’I’m Atem’ means, in my language as,” Atem said in southern and then switched to Eastern, translating what he had said and Yami nodded, repeating what the prince was saying, determined in learning to satiate his curiosity. 

  
The night wore on and went, bright moonlight illuminated by a million of glistening stars underneath the inky pools of darkness from the sky. Below stood the forest who was asleep and reflected the light of the full moon by their leaves giving it a dramatic and dreamy effect like that of a dream. 

  
Deeper into the night went with Atem teaching Yami his beloved language, the Southerner picking up the phrases of what he was teaching disturbingly fast. For a man who did not speak properly like a Southerner would, Yami was surprisingly a fast learner and it was disturbing. Atem had kept on teaching him more difficult phrases, hoping to atleast gather information about the other but finding none until he was just too tired to go on and had settled on saying that they would continue on tomorrow. 

  
And in that same night, Atem took off his leather armor and laid down atop the furs distributed upon the cold floor of the cave, exhausted beyond belief and not having anymore sense to wonder how Yami had picked up everything so fast despite the pale man’s slightly choppy accent and yet for some reason, with the archer’s southern accent, it made it sound sweeter. 

  
His eyelids began to stoop and his vision became hazy as tiredness washed over his whole being. A soft whisper caught his ear, the one last thing he heard. 

  
“Goodnight Atem. Sweet dreams.”

  
And Atem knew no more, going slack against the furs, something warm draping on top of him. He wondered to himself if he had greeted the Southerner before he had drifted off. 

* * *

White fur glistened like silver threads in the night as a large, white, dire wolf looked at the moon along with it’s companion. The howls of the much smaller wolves echoed around them, singing and praising the moon for giving out it’s bright light in the darkest of hours. 

  
_Alpha, why are we left behind in here in the forest to guard the humans that have settled upon the cave?_ The dire wolf asked.   
The one called alpha turned to stare at the large wolf that had startling blue eyes and then returned their gaze to the moon, tucking their legs underneath them to rest on the ground. 

  
“I have of use of them, besides they may be able to overthrow the tyrant who sits on the throne, after all, he did throw one of their own kind into the forest and you have raised him in the pack. They have something we have been after for so long.” Alpha replied. 

  
“Does it not irritate you on what he’s done, Snow Spirit? Throwing away a human child just because he was born different from the rest of them? The city may be prosperous but the people have no power over themselves and only but hide away when they see the king and what he’s done to the child… I cannot stand it.” 

  
Snow Spirit, the dire wolf, thumped her tail as one of her eye twitched at what the pack leader said. Ah yes, she did remember clearly on what the king did, a very unfortunate happenstance and for some reason that made her sigh in disapproval. _Of course it does, he drove one of the humans, a child no less, one of them, into the forest to fend for themselves, to die and starve just because he was not what they would expect. Let us not forget, the king also keeps hunting for us so he can break us just because we are majestic creatures who have powers._

  
There was a small roll of their eyes and a smirk planting itself on lips. That was true, the king did keep on hunting them and most of Snow Spirit’s descendants and companions had all but died out or faded. She was the last of the smaller wolf spirits now, a companion to the alpha to keep him from his loneliness. 

  
“That he does, and for that he deserves the wrath of the spirits that he has hunted. I apologize in behalf of your descendants who have perished, they did not deserve the death that they had to experience. However, for now, I must accompany the humans while keeping my distance, I don’t wish to blow my cover. Guard the pack for while I am gone, will you?” Alpha requested, trusting Snow Spirit with all his might. 

  
Snow Spirit bowed her head. _You need not apologize alpha, revenge will be given and that is enough to satiate my thirst for his blood, our little kit will deliver that and make sure of it. And on my honor as the last of my wolf spirit kin, I give you my word that I will guard the pack._

  
“Good,” and Alpha stood up proper, dusting himself off of imaginary dust while the rats of the moon beat down upon them. “I leave the pack in your capable claws, Snow Spirit, my beta and second in command.” 

  
_I will not fail you, alpha_

  
A smile made it’s way on the lips of Alpha and he nodded as he trotted off, leaving behind the howling pack and one wolf spirit who watched as he departed from them to watch the humans again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Finally! I managed to upload this stuff! This took a while no? I've had writer's block for so long but here it is! finally here after all! I hope y'all like it? I'm trying my best!
> 
> Also! Also! Thank you to all of those who will be checking out this story that I made! I hope all of you have a nice day! Bye Bye~ -XxDPxX


End file.
